Shulk vs Cloud
Shoud.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Xenoblade Chronicles vs Final Fantasy! Wielders of giant powerful blade, masters of special art based attacks, and popular blonde 3D RPG heroes! Both Shulk andCloud have proved to be some of the best swordsmen out there, but who will end up prevailing?! Interlude Wiz: Swordsmen. We've had many fight it out in the arena. Boomstick: But here two are blonde RPG heroes who use art magic and gigantic swords to fuck up everything in their path! Wiz: Shulk, the seer of the future and wielder of the Monado from Xenoblade. Boomstick: And Cloud, guardian of the Lifestream and wielder of the biggest sword I'be even laid my eyes on! ' ''Wiz: Note we are not using Shulk with any other Monado other then Monado I to even this out. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Shulk Wiz: When Colony 9 is attacked by Mechon, the remaining survivors lost hope. Boomstick: Until a group of explores gathered together, and set out to Valak Mountain to find the sacred sword Monado! Sadly, the explorers were killed. Thankfully, a warrior found the dead bodies, and rescued the remaining explorer… Shulk. Wiz: Shulk soon became the wielder of the aforementioned Monado, and was soon a very powerful being. He and the Monado together would become stronger than Mechon even. Boomstick: But this red sword isn't just a… sword. It also has a switchblade completely made of energy. Shulk can activate this switchblade at will, giving his sword more range. Wiz: And he has a couple moves. Back Slash has Shulk jump up and slash the foe with a red switchblade activated, dealing double the damage of a normal sword swing. Boomstick: Air Slash has Shulk jump pretty high, getting him out of pits and such. And finally, the powerful Turn Slash, is a devastating attack that deals 5x the damage of a normal swing! Wiz: And than there's his Vision. It's very powerful when used. So, what does it do? It has Shulk predict moves, than country them. Pretty good if I do say so myself. But that's not it. Boomstick: There are also his Monado Arts! These arts alter stats, and there are five variations; Speed, Jump, Armor, Buster, Cyclone, and Smash. Speed increases his running speed, but decreases jump and attack power. Speed also lets him dodge elemental attacks! To add onto his speed, even without the Speed upgrade, Shulk can dodge quick hammer strikes! Wiz: Jump increases his jumping and Air Slash height, but lowers his defence. And Shield increases defence, increased his weight, but takes away from attack power and jump power. Boomstick: Buster increases attacking power, but sadly decreases launch and defence power. Buster also reflects the user's will, allowing for it's energy to grow to a GIGANTIC height! And finally, Smash increases launch power and decreases weight, but sadly decreases attack also. Wiz: That's not it either. Shulk likes to think plans through, as he is a skilled tactician. And with his Monado III, Shulk is capable of killing GODS. However, we are using Shulk pre-Monado III, so no god killing for him. Boomstick: Shulk also has other moves he can use to beat strong foes! Monado Cyclone makes opponents trip, and Monado Wound makes a giant hole in the ground! Boomstick: Even if he wasn't a visionary, Shulk is still freaking awesome! Even without the Speed upgrade, Shulk can dodge quick hammer attacks with ease! Wiz: Shulk also has the Light Heal, letting him restore some health in time. Sadly, he has to wait and wait for it. And the Monado Eater removes an opponent's stat boosters. Sadly, Shulk's greatest weakness is that he's completely useless and powerless without the Monado. Boomstick: Still, Shulk is pretty awesome! And British! Shulk: I'm really feeling it! Cloud Wiz: Cloud Strife, Guardian of the Lifestream, is a powerful swordsman. But as a child, Cloud was a moody kid who wanted to become a member of the well known Shinra Orginization. But unfortunately, Cloud was instead exposed to Mako, which is energy drawn straight from the planet. Boomstick: And with the Mako, he somehow regained memories of his deceased friend Zack and his First Class Soldier Training. Well that was random! Wiz: But although Zack was dead, Cloud Strife ended up obtaining his Buster Sword, an extremely long and devastating blade, which Cloud somehow swings around with one hand using no effort whatsoever. Boomstick: Whoa! That's almost bigger then my dic— Wiz: CLOUD HAS opened two spots for Materia with he Buster Sword. Materia is sort of magic, which Cloud uses to overwhelm foes. However, Materia use harms the planet, so Cloud has limited himself. Boomstick: His favourite Materia to use though are Firaga and Thundaga! Firaga lets Cloud shoot out fire, coming in fire balls that fall from the sky, etc.! And Thundaga is the Electric Type version of Firaga, where instead of Fire Balls, Cloud can shoot balls of electricity! Wiz: Cloud also has the Cross Slash that paralyses foes, and Meteor has Cloud shoot freaking Meteors out of his sword. But it doesn't end there, because with Omnislash, which is a speedy and powerful move, that's sure to kill foes right away. Boomstick: Plus Cloud can sometimes use his angry attitude to his advantage, making him more vicious and brutal, and strengthening his attacks! Plus he wears the Ziedrich Armor, which reduces the damage taken from attacks, and the ribbon, which makes him completely immune to status effects! Wiz: Cloud is a beast. He can shrug off impalement, slash through buildings with ease, and defeat planet destroyers like Sephiroth. But his biggest weakness is pretty much himself. Cloud does have his brute strength, but most of his power comes from his Buster Sword, so without it he's almost useless. And he prefers to overpower enemies rather then think of a plan. Boomstick: But you can't lie, Cloud is as awesome as can be! Fight! It was an average day in Gaur Plains, withe grass slightly moving due to the gentle breeze, and the sun setting beautifully. But then there was a boy in Gaur Plains. He was the wielder of a sacred sword, who fought and struck down everyone trying to hurt the people he cared for. The young man's name was a simple but uncommon one… it was Shulk. Shulk was a simple man with a British accent, and the keeper of the Monado blade. Shulk's job was to fight robots and return peace… but at the moment, he was simply sitting in a patch of grass, and watching the sun go down. The sun was almost below the horizon. Shulk was just about to see the whole sunset. But right as the sun was just about to disappear, a loud motorcycle was herd from the distance, getting closer and closer to Shulk! Then, right as the sun inched downwards, the motorcycle zoomed by right in front of Shulk, creating a wave of dust, blocking Shulk's vision. And as soon as the dust cleared, the sun had set. Shulk didn't take to kindly to this. The end of the sunset was the best part! So he stood up, and called out to the man on the motorcycle— —which the motorcycle responded to by sling to a halt. The man atop the motorcycle hopped off, then began walking towards Shulk. "What is it?" The motorcycle man asked, annoyance in his tone. He had his arms crossed. "Next time ye go cyclin', don't ride in front of me!" Shulk shouted. "Who are you?" "Cloud. Cloud Strife." The man answered. His hair was blonde and spiky… he had a huge sword on his back… and his clothes were just right. No doubt about it, this was the Guardian of the Lifestream. "Well, like I usually say…" Shulk began. "Now it's Shulk time!" "Funny. Nice catchphrase. But I gotta say, you look like a bear wearing a marshmallow..." Cloud grunted, taking the large Buster Sword off his back, and getting into his fighting position. Shulk took the Monado I off of his back, and got into his own battle stance. FIGHT! "This is the Monado's power!" Shulk yelled, jumping right in! He swung the Monado, which was quickly deflected and countered by a slice to the shoulder. Cloud then followed it up with a kick backwards, making Shulk stumble, but he quickly regained his balance. Cloud then used full force to try and split Shulk right in half, but that failed, and Shulk evaded. Cloud tried again, but it was utterly hopeless. But Cloud, due to his sword being implanted in the ground, was left open. So Shulk ran up to him, and stabbed, blasting Cloud off sideways. Cloud also lost hold of his sword! "I'm really feeling it!" Shulk commented, blasting towards Cloud with his superhuman speed. Shulk swung a dozen times, but Cloud's own superhuman reflexes helped him dodge every last Monado swing. Finally, Cloud risked it and dashed towards Zack's Buster Sword, successfully picking it back up. And just in time too, because right when Cloud looked over, he had to stop a slash. Cloud and Shulk struggled against each other, until Cloud's brute force prevailed, and he ended up pushing Shulk backwards. "Armor!" Shulk cried out. Suddenly, yellow aura surrounded him like a golden outline. Shulk now had even greater defence, but had no time to lose, and ran towards Cloud as fast as he could… which wasn't too fast at all at the moment. "Way too slow!" Cloud sneered, avoiding the slow sword swing from Shulk, and kicking the British man from Colony 9 to the side. However, Shulk hardly even flinched from it. Cloud, although not doing much damage to Shulk, was hammering away at him, due to Shulk being way too slow to react. Cloud raised his his sword to cut Shulk in half and deliver the finishing blow when— CLANG! Shulk blocked it! The yellow aura was no longer on him. And so Shulk took this moment to his advantage, punching Cloud while the guardian of the Lifestream was gaping at Shulk's comeback. Shulk skidded backwards, the punch not doing a number on him, but instead just damaging Cloud enough for him to be engulfed in rage. Cloud tried to hold it in. But what was the point? Rage makes him stronger. So he let all hell break loose, running up to Shulk, and swinging his blade once more. Shulk tried to block it, but the sheer force of the blow send Monado I flying off into the distance. Shulk tried to pull himself together, but with Monado… he was useless. Cloud still hadn't calmed down, however. He was swinging ferociously, each blow cutting deeper and deeper into Shulk. Cloud knew he could finish Shulk off. Just one more blow and Shulk would be done. So he did it. Cloud swung. "I have a vision!" Shulk quickly chimed in, his face lighting back up. So time slowed for Shulk. The Buster Sword moved almost as fast as a snail. But all Shulk needed to do was avoid the blow, so he ducked, and time went back to normal. ---- Cloud swung with all the power in his body, hoping to kill Shulk right then and there! But as he was about to use the finishing blow… Shulk disappeared on him! But Cloud couldn't stop his arm from moving. So much force was put into that swing. So his arm kept going, until eventually Cloud lost his grip on the Buster Sword, and it was sent flying off into the distance just like the Monado before it! Cloud lost his rage. Now he was just annoyed at how he lost his greatest weapon because of how hard he swung. But no time to worry about that, because Shulk stood right back up, and whacked Cloud right in the face with his left fist! The punch made Cloud take one step backwards, but it was nothing. Cloud regained focus in less then and instant, and threw his own punch. Shulk dodged it with the power of visions! But Cloud kept throwing jabs! The punches went so fast, yet Shulk dodged every one! That was, until while in a vision, Shulk didn't notice one of Cloud's fists near his face. So he sped time right back up, and was knocked in the jaw! Then uppercutted! And finally, Cloud gathered his strength yet again, delivering a Falcon Punch-like punch to Shulk's nose. And that really sent Shulk flying. Like, really far away. ---- Shulk finally landed. But he landed on something extremely hard, like metal! The hero of the Monado turned, and what do you know, he was actually on the Monado! Shulk quickly stood back up, grabbed his Monado once more, and slung it over his back. He could see Cloud far off in the distance, but it looked like the Guardian of the Lifestream as too busy getting his own sword. Shulk decided now was a good time to get a good healing. I mean, the guy has a smashed up face, and big gash marks on the sides of his stomach. So Shulk took this time to raise his sword, life energy coming back to him… and his wounds being healed, even if very slowly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shulk was all healthy again. But there was no time to waste! "Speed!" Shulk shouted. The Monado covered Shulk in blue aura, and Shulk dashed towards Cloud faster then ever before! Shulk prepared a slash attack while Shulk was picking up his sword—… CLANG! Cloud was fast enough to block the attack, then he jumped a dozen feet backwards, and raised his sword. "Firaga!" Cloud command. Quickly, his sword was engulfed in fire! So Cloud swung his sword, and balls of fire blasted out. Shulk wasn't sure of what was going on, and was hit by each one! Then he hit the ground. "Thundaga!" Cloud ordered, the his sword now blasting off volts of electricity. They all hit Shulk, making the British boy stay on the ground. And to finish things off, Cloud hopped into the air, and flung a Meteor straight out of his sword! The meteor flew towards Shulk with blinding speed! …'' "Not yet!" Shulk suddenly yelled, the meteor being completely sliced in half by a huge sword. When the dust cleared, Shulk was holding the Monado, with a humungous switch blade from the Buster upgrade. Shulk swung this giant sword once again, this times slashing off a few strands of Cloud's hair! "That it!" Cloud yelled in rage, charging towards Shulk. Shulk swung his Buster-powered blade once more, which Cloud easily avoided, kicking Shulk right in the face. Shulk skidded back a few feet, his Monado turning normal again. But Shulk stood back up, and used Cyclone to trip Cloud! Cloud simply hopped over this attack, then slashed Shulk with the Buster Sword high into the sky. Cloud then followed Shulk up, preparing his greatest move! Omnislash. Cloud struck once. Then twice. Soon Shulk was caught in a devastating combo of God-Like power. This last hit would finish off Shulk… SLASH! Cloud unleashed the finishing blow… when time slowed down, and Cloud's finishing blow slowed to the extreme. Shulk, able to avoid this with ease this time, simply moved out of the way. Time sped back up, and Cloud's attack missed! Both fell to the ground, and Shulk tried another Cyclone! This time, it hit perfectly, sending Cloud right onto his back. And to end things off, Shulk jumped up, flipped on his switchblade… and pierced Cloud right through the neck. Cloud's head was disconnected. And then it rolled a few feet away, blood streaming out of it. '''KO!' Shulk trudged away from Cloud's body, sat down in a peaceful grass patch, and waited for sunrise. Conclusion Wiz: That was a close one, but Shulk prevailed just slightly in almost every category. Boomstick: Shulk may not have had the God-crushing Monado III, but he does just fine with Monado I! Even so, Cloud was greater in power, due to his brute strength and that gigantic sword! But Shulk wasn't lagging behind, because he can up his power with Buster and Smash! Wiz: Shulk also took speed + reaction speed. Cloud is indeed pretty darn fast, but Shulk has the Speed upgrade! Not only that, but even without the Speed upgrade, Shulk dodged lightning fast hammer swings! And when it comes to reaction speed, Shulk takes it by a long shot, because his vision allows for him to see attacks seconds before they happen, and slow time to dodge them' 'But if the two ever engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Shulk would win, because he has a powerful punch on his own, and can dodge anything Cloud throws at him. Cloud may have the brute strength, but he just isn't able to even hit Shulk. Boomstick: Now it comes to defence! And Shulk took that too! This was because of his Armor upgrade, which although makes him slow, let's him tank strong attacks! And even though Shulk is slow with Armor, he still has to vision to make up for it. And Cloud may have the Ziedrich Armor, but this is rendered completely useless due to Monado Eater! Wiz: What really takes the cake in every category is pretty much Shulk's vision. It lets him win even if he doesn't have better attack, because he can dodge everything. It helps him even more with is speed and reaction time, and he really doesn't need defence if he's never hit. Boomstick: Cloud may be a super soldier, but today he just wasn't really feeling it! Wiz: The winner is, Shulk. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Xenoblade vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles